


How Big is Your Garden?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [19]
Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bluepulse, M/M, baby alpaca, hints of Birdflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart finds a baby alpaca (totally not inspired by the fact that the farm I keep my horses at just bred four baby alpacas but had one put down because it was born blind :c) and convinces Jaime to keep it in his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Big is Your Garden?

Walking into the mountain slowly - treacherously would be a better word, actually, Bart had _no_ idea how other humans could keep such a constant slow speed - Bart was careful not to disrupt the bundle in his arms.

Making his way to his - well, technically it was Jaime’s room, but Bart spent so much time in there that it was practically his as well - room, Bart was glad to find Jaime already inside.

It saved him having to leave the little fellow alone while he tracked Jaime down.

"Hey Jaime!" Bart chirped, heading straight for his bed and sitting down. (Separate beds were a must, courtesy of Nightwing - not that they actually _used_ both beds, but it was the thought that counted. Sort of.) He placed the bundle behind him, careful to keep it out of Jaime’s line of sight. It just looked like a scrunched up jumper, after all.

Jaime smiled at his boyfriend, looking up briefly from his magazine.

"Evening, Bart."

Bart began tapping his feet on the floor. Jaime knew this sign all too well. Putting his magazine to the side and sitting up on his bed, Jaime asked the dreaded question; “Alright, what’s on your mind?"

"Well… You have a garden right? At your house, I mean." Jaime’s eyebrows shot up. This… wasn’t the sort of thing he expected to be on Bart’s mind.

"Uh, yes?"

"And it’s pretty big, as well… With a shed, too?"

"Uh-huh…" Now Jaime was getting suspicious. His boyfriend was up to something, no doubt about it.

_Perhaps the Impulse is planning on ‘shacking up’ with you in there._

Jaime had to try really hard to stop himself from physically blanching.

"Bart, where are you going with this?" Bart’s frozen deer in the headlights look quickly shifted from panicked to oblivious.

"Oh, nowhere!"

“ _Bart._ " Eyes narrowing, Jaime’s vision shifted to the jumper Bart was now trying to hide with his body.

The jumper that was twitching and rustling and- " _Ooooom"_

"Did- _what_ was that noise?"

"What noise? Ididn’thearanoise. Nope. No noise here, nosiree."

Of course, already failed diversion plan be damned, Bart’s new found friend chose that moment to stick it’s head out of the jumper.

Jaime could only stare.

Bart’s look turned sheepish. “I found it?" He tried meekly. The stare turned into a glare, and Bart shudded internally.

Cue blabbering explanation reflex.

"Itwasjustleftthere, andlookathim! Orher, I’mnotreallysure… Him. It’sahim, I checked. He’sblind, _too!_ I couldn’tjustleave himthere, whatifafoxcame and ate him! He was rejected by his mom! Oh and did I mention he’s _blind?!"_

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a calming breath.

He could see by the hopeful look on Bart’s face where this was going.

"No." He had to be clear, precise.

"Please! I can’t keep it with Wally ‘cos he and Nightwing live in an apartment, I can’t keep it at the mountain ‘cos Wolf might eat it, you’re the only one who can take it!" Bart’s eyes widened, and- and _damn._ He’d learnt that look off Milagro, he just knew it.

"He’s blind?"

"With the right treatment and antibiotics from the vet, it’ll clear up in a couple of days!" Bart took the baby alpaca from under his jumper, holding it securely in his lap. The dusty brown coat was still short, and the gangly legs dangled off Bart’s lap and over the edge of the bed. He petted it softly, still staring at Jaime with that expression.

"You already named it, didn’t you." Jaime dead panned.

"Miko."

Jaime sighed, then muttered: “I’ll have a word with my mum."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, bit of a crappy ending?
> 
> But yeah, totally true that story. They’re so cute, and watching the adult alpacas fight is the weirdest thing going. They grab each other’s necks with their teeth and wrestle each other to the ground. Yeah.
> 
> Unfortunately, the blind baby was put on antibiotics, and the condition cleared but not enough, so they decided not to waste any more money on it and had it put down - tragic, he was the first one born and I had witnessed it! :(


End file.
